Our Way of a Celebration
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Set after TFB&J, Beck and Jade show their own way of celebrating getting back together.


**Title: **Our Way of a Celebration

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M

**Description: **Set after TFB&J, Beck and Jade show their own way of celebrating getting back together.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious

**A/N: **I want to dedicate this oneshot to Crazywoobie, who wanted a smut oneshot of Beck and Jade celebrating the two of them getting back together. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_**Our Way of a Celebration**_

Ever since the break up, many people - including Beck and Jade, never expected this to happen. Jade had worked hard on her song, hoping that maybe she would get some sort of emotion from her ex boyfriend. What she had least expected was for it to effect him so much to the point where he had come up on the stage and admitted to her, in front of everyone that he had missed her. Why would Beck Oliver miss Jade West? She had been nothing but a grunch to him and everyone that knew the two of them. She yelled at him, she told him what he could and couldn't do, sometimes he also told her what she could and couldn't do. But somehow, after everything he had still managed to miss her.

Luckily, he had been the one to break. Sure she missed him, she couldn't go a day without staring at the screen of her pear phone as she tried to keep herself from texting or calling him. And now she had him back, so there were no more of those awkward moments when she had dialed his number and listened to it ring once before quickly ending the call. No more, texting out this long message of some sort of apology (well, as much of an apology as Jade West could muster)

Their friends had voiced their congratulations on the two getting back together. Cat, out of breath after a few days of violently trying to beat a butterfly out of her ear gave the two hugs and told them she was always available if they needed help planning out a fairytale like wedding. Robbie, triumphant on getting back his sisters butterfly gave Beck an awkward guy hug and simply told Jade he was happy that she was happy.

Tori had tried to take some bit of credit on the two getting together, saying that if it weren't for her then they would have still been broken up. When asked how, she went into this long explanation in how if she didn't force Beck into asking to hang out with Meredith, he wouldn't have been here to listen to Jade's song. Jade and Beck rolled their eyes at her, while Andre began to argue with Tori that he got threatened with toilet paper because of her trying to get Beck and Jade to date someone else.

And finally, it was time for the two of them to show their on congratulations on getting back together.

"Can we go home?" Jade whispered into Beck's ear

His eyes moved away from the person who now occupied the stage, as he looked to his girlfriend who snuggled up against him. He felt bad for kissing her in front of Meredith, and now sitting in the seats he and Meredith had originally set up. But he truly did miss Jade, and his heart beat faster when she asked if they could go home. It wasn't her asking to head back to her house, but to actually go back to what they together had agreed was their home. The privacy and safety of his RV.

"Yeah." he agreed

Untangling from each other, Beck took her hand in his as they moved between chairs and beanbags to get to where his truck was parked in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. He ignored Meredith's pouty face as they walked past her, and it only took Jade to narrow her eyes at Cat to keep the redhead from stopping them and possibly distracting them with the long story about the butterfly that had been in her ear.

* * *

"I've missed this place." Jade admitted once they stepped into the warm RV

Beck smiled at her words, closing the door behind them. He watched her walk in, and she instantly made herself at home as she tossed herself down onto his bed and kicked off her boots. Standing at the door, he found his eyes traveling over her body. To think, he was almost in the same situation he had been 2 years previous. How he had stood in this exact same spot, a blush on his face and his brown eyes trying to focus on anything but how her skirt slid a bit higher, how her chest rose and fell as she breathed.

"It's missed you." he whispered, loud enough for her to just barely catch it

Her eyebrow arched, and she pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her elbows as she looked to him. Her blue eyes met with his, and she found herself lifting her left hand up to coax him over to her. He carefully stepped over to her, bringing himself up onto the bed and allowing her to pull him so that he now hovered over her, his hands on either side of her head.

"I've missed this." she told him with a smirk

Now it was his turn to arch an eyebrow, before leaning down until their lips were a few inches apart

"Do you miss this too?" he questioned brushing his bottom lip against her's

"Idiot." she grumbled before bringing her hand to the back of his head

Pulling him down, she pressed her lips hard against his. Chuckling against her mouth, Beck returned the kiss as he took her chin with his hand. He felt her shift under him, her leg's spreading and he couldn't help but let his free hand travel down her body to slide between her legs. He outlined her panties through her tights before pressing two of his fingers against the heat between her legs. Her mouth opened in a gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth in search of her's.

Running her fingers through his hair, she wasn't going to admit anymore to what else she missed. He would have to be happy enough that she missed the RV and maybe sorta missed him. Her hands slid away from his hair and down his chest, wanting to claim every bit of him as her own. Every girl, including that stupid cupcake loving Meredith and the annoying Tori would know that Beck was her's. She wasn't going to lose him again, and she would try to make him happy so that she wouldn't be embarrassed again in front of a group of people if he decided to claim that he wasn't happy with their relationship.

Sliding her tights down her legs, he ran his fingers over her bare pale thighs. His body was in a state of confliction. Part of him wanted to quickly remove her clothes and make love to her, but there was another part of him who wanted to enjoy every little bit of her. To bring her to the brink that she would be begging for him to give her what she wanted.

She gave a noise of protest when he kissed away from her mouth, moving down to trail kisses down her neck to her cleavage. She grabbed his hair, tugging at it as his hand slid inside her panties and trailed a finger along her pussy lips. Nearby, his pear phone had started vibrating from an incoming call, and somewhere some girl was currently sending him an email on if they wanted to hang out. Maybe somewhere else, a girl was preparing to announce her interest in Beck, due to not knowing that him and Jade were back together. But for now, it was just Beck and Jade, the world around them completely forgotten.

The zipper to her corset was slowly pulled down, being slid open to reveal the blue tank top she wore underneath. His hands moved to cup her breasts, his thumbs seeking out her nipples through the think material of her tank top and causing them to perk. She raised her hips, grinding herself into him, feeling his hardness through his jeans as he slid her tank top down, his tongue traveling down between her breasts.

"Beck!"

His eyes looked up to meet her own, his tongue still pressed against her skin. Her arms were breaking out into goosebumps and she found her teeth chattering even though she wasn't cold. She missed this as well, missed staring into Beck's eyes and seeing emotions that only he could show her. She was loved, loved by this boy who went through every mess she could get him into.

She closed her eyes, and he went back to what he had been doing. His hands slid the blue tank top off her, exposing her breasts which he quickly drew all of his attention to. His left hand took hold of one of her breast's, rolling her nipple between his fingers while his mouth took her other nipple. His tongue flicked against the soft bud as his free hand traveled down her stomach towards her pussy.

"Jade." he said her name against her breast

Eyes half lidded, she watched him back away enough to slide his own clothes off until he was sitting before her with only his boxers on. Her eyes gazed over the bulge in his boxers, her hand reaching out to stroke him through the thin material. Before she could though, his hand caught hold of her's and pushed it down so that her hand was pinned to the bed.

With the hand that wasn't pinning down her's, he tugged her skirt down her thighs and let it join the gathering of clothes already on the RV floor. She lay before him in only her panties, her body looking as beautiful it was the first time he had set eyes on it. His hand traveled slowly up her leg, watching her cheeks flush and her teeth chew on her bottom lip as he reached higher and higher until the tip of his finger slid inside her panties.

"Jade." he said her name again

Her eyes opened, meeting with the gentle brown that were his own. His fingers didn't move further where they rested.

"I love you." he told her

"I know." she replied with a smile

It wasn't the reply that he would have liked it, but he knew Jade. He knew that even if it wasn't an I love you too, it still mean't it. Without another word, he pulled himself on top of her. Sliding her panties down her legs, he brought his mouth down to meet her own in a heated kiss. Sliding two fingers into her opening, she moaned against his mouth arching her hips up to let his fingers slide deeper into her.

Allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth again, he sought out her own tongue. The two organs fought for dominance while his fingers pumped in and out of her pussy, his finger already coated with her juices. Finally when breath was necessary he pulled his mouth away from her own, now focusing on her earlobe and neck as he sucked and nibbled and lightly bit at any bit of flesh he could.

Using most of her strength, Jade pushed him over so that she was now on top, straddling his waist. His eyes widened, looking up at her as she quickly pulled his boxers down his thighs and threw them somewhere randomly. Taking note that he would later have to go on a search in the RV to find where she threw them, he watched her as she took his hard cock in her hand. He shouldn't be surprised though, Jade was not one to take things slow and gentle after their first time together when they were just virgins. She was known to take control, to take what she wanted.

"I love you too, Beck." she let herself say before lowering down onto his cock

He stared at her in shock, so surprised on her saying the words without him trying to coax it out of her. His face softened, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek as he let his cock slide deep inside her. Their bodies weren't unknown to each other as she quickly went at a quick pace, her chest bouncing and his eyes watching them with slight interest. They knew just what it was to get each other quick to their climax, Beck's was that Jade was quick to take control of what they did. He was so tired and annoyed by girls who wanted him to decide what pace they went with, or what position. Jade's was that after some shocking pleading from Jade, Beck trusted her weird kinks.

Though he wasn't going to allow her now, after getting back together to use her scissors in bed. Just because they just got back together, probably wouldn't keep her from trying to injure him.

Gliding his hands up from her hips, he took her breasts in his hands. Her mouth opened, gasping as she felt him pinch her nipples between his fingers, lightly tugging on them with each thrust. Leaning up, his mouth brushed against her neck before he lightly scraped his teeth against it. Their position was shifting again, him reclaiming his position on top of her as he brought her leg's up to rest on his shoulders, allowing his cock to slide deeper.

"Beck!" she moaned out his name

It was almost like an explosion of fireworks as he emptied his load inside her, her cock jerking as he shot his seed deep inside her. Panting, Jade found her fingernails digging to the point of breaking skin into his back as her own juices coated his cock some even escaping to stain the sheets below them. Pulling himself out of her, Beck gathered Jade into his arms, holding her close to him as he laid out on the small bed.

"I've missed you." he repeated his line from earlier

"I know." she replied with a smirk

* * *

AH! I hope you guys enjoy this, it feels like awhile since I've written anything like this and I'm seriously a little embarrassed to be posting it up haha.


End file.
